Why did Rihito finally kiss Mei
by poetry123
Summary: Rihito finally admitted that Mei was his sun shine and air. And to hold on to that he must do something drastic. Marking Mei as his with his kiss


**Why did Rihito finally kiss Mei.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mei chan no Shitsuji**

Shibata Rihito never meant to fall in love with Shinonome Mei. When he came to pick her up he was just acting as a trusted person of Master Kintarou that would be taking care of his only direct line of heir. All his life he had prepared himself for that role. He came from a long line of Shibata family that had been serving the Hongou family. He knew as the eldest son of Shibata family it would fall upon his shoulders to continue this tradition. So he went to the butler school in England and got his S rank butler through long hours of hard working. When other boys at his age were busy pursuing girls and having fun, he immersed himself on his studies. And since he knew that he would be serving the heir of the Great Hongou family, he expanded his studies to other fields as well. He mastered martial arts at the age of 17, this including fencing, karate and other martial arts too mouthful to pronounce. He also mastered French and Japanese cooking at the tender age of 13. English, French, Math, and Science were also of his strength. His skills in dancing and playing the piano were superb, second only to the professional players. By the age of 18 Shibata Rihito managed to become the perfect butler. All rounded skills in every area. Tall , handsome and loyal to his master.

But all those drills had taken something very precious away from him. He no longer knew how to love. His profession demanded him to be immune from all romantic feelings. For the biggest sin a butler could commit was to fall in love with his mistress. It was frowned among the S rank butler society. A unpardonable mistake. As an S rank butler he was trained to kill the feelings before they sprouted. He was also trained to detect them should the feelings come from his mistress. He was trained to deflect them as well. A long time ago he had learned to encase his heart with a steel. Suppressing his real emotion, burying it at the farthest corner of his being.

That was one of the reasons he could not respond to Shiori Sama's advances. If others found the attention of the beauty is heaven sent, for him it was an inconvenient. And when he could no longer prudently refuse her attentive attentions he finally decided to leave Shiori Sama's service. Even so far as thinking to quit his job from becoming the butler of the Hongo family. Then he remembered this small town. The town that housed the real heir of the Hongou family. His real mistress. For a year he was watching her. He saw a unique individual. At a first glance there was nothing special about her. She was tall and clumsy. Just like any other teenage girls. Still unsure about what to do with her growing body. Often she got tangled up with her own long legs. But there was something special about her smile. A smile that could lit up her plain face. A smile so bright that spread the warmth to the coldest part of his heart. For a year he had been watching her. Then that fateful accident strengthened a resolution that he had made to him self. To be the protector of Shinonome Mei Sama. That resolution was also the reason why he contacted Hongo Kintaro.

He still remembered the day when he made that phone call to Kintaro Sama.

'Hoo. Rihito. I take it you have come to your senses.'

He could hear the voice of the patriarch of the Hongo family on the other line.

'Haik Kintaro Sama. I'm going back to Hongou family, that is if you still want me to work as your butler.'

'Ho..ho..ho..the always correct Rihito. You are saying that but I know you want something. After a year you suddenly said you wanted to come back? There must be some thing. Spill it out boy.'

Rihito tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. It was time to play poker with the old man. He made his voice as bland as possible. That was the only way he could win against him.

'I would come back to Hongou family, if you allow me to be the butler of Mei Sama.'

'Mei Sama?'

'Yes, Kintaro Sama. The butler of Mistress Hongou Mei Sama. Or presently known as Shinonome Mei .'

'Hmm! You went there didn't you? How is your grand father?' Kintaro Sama did not even bother to ask about his son. Instead he was asking about grandfather that used to be working as a butler in the Hongo household.

"He does not know I'm here. Nor does he know my intention.'

'Hmmm…you always were the one that came up with difficult request. No, you were the only one that came up with a request…The others, they just followed order from me. Not bad Rihito. I like the man that you have become.'

That statement was followed by a deep throaty chuckle. As if the owner was enjoying a joke.

'Why do you want to serve this girl, with a name that is so full of No and Me?'

'I would like to serve her and help her to become the true lady as befitting the heir of the Hongou family.'

'But I already have an heir. It is Shiori.'

Rihito knew that the old man was just trying to play a hot ball. He knew very well how much Kintaro Sama wanted to have Syutaro Sama back in the Hongo family.

'I understand that Kintarou Sama.' It was his only reply. Letting the void filled the space between them.

There was a long pause before Kintaro finally spoke up again.

'Hmmm…Syutarou left home because he chose to be with that woman rather than follow my order and marry the one of my choosing. What made you think that he would agree to let his daughter go back to the Hongou family.'

'As to that Kintarou Sama, Syutarou Sama and Yu Sama passed away in an accident this morning. Mei Sama is all alone now.'

There was another pregnant silent for the second time. The old man voice wavered trying to suppress the sudden emotions that overwhelmed him. It was true Syutarou left home more than 13 years ago, but he was his only son. His only child. Though he pretended not to care, Syutarou's leaving had left a deep wound in the old man's chest.

'………..I never thought that my son would die before me. So they died together you said. Even till the end he still could not let go of her. This granddaughter of mine, what is she like? Does she look like Syutarou?'

'Mei Sama is a brave and cheerful girl. She is just like any other ordinary girl her age.'

'Do you realize Rihito, once she becomes a Hongou, there will be nothing ordinary in her life.'

'I understood , Kintaro Sama.'

'I have always wished Syutarou would come back to the Hongou family and continued the line. I was going to come and offer him a truce. But this accident happened before I could make amend with him. Now heavens is sending his daughter to me. This is fate. Or …is it, Rihito?'

'You can call it what it is Kintaro Sama. But the blood would always tell.'

'Yes. You're right. But will she come willingly to this family, Rihito?'

'You could leave that up to me Kintaro Sama. I would make sure that she comes to you on her own terms.'

'Do so Rihito. If any body could do it. It is you. Take her to me.'

'Kashikomarimashita, Kintaro Sama.'

With that he ended the call.

At the same time Kintaro Sama let out a big laughter.

'Ha..ha…Rihito. You slimy bastard. You dare to give orders to me. If there was anybody worthy of my grand daughter it is you. I will her to you to nurture Rihito. You better make sure she becomes a lady befitting the Great Hongo family. Hua…ha..'

He should have known that the moment his feet took him to the directions of that small town he did not have a chance. He had always meant to serve her. Her only. The girl that he found in the forest a long time ago, when he just graduated from his butler school. Wearing his golden badge proudly. He was 18 at the time. Kintaro Hongou just held a party in one of his residences near that small town. And his grandfather had come to the party to visit his parents and little brother. He had Mei with her for Mei wanted to go with him to see this 'grand party'. From a distance he was watching her, saw how enthralled she was with what she saw. Not understanding that all of those things are hers for the taking. He left her only for a minute to attend to his mother, making sure before he left that she would not meander to the nearby forest. But when he came back Mei Sama was no longer by the ice cream stand. She had disappeared. His first instinct was to look for her in the forest. So he went there. Half running for he was afraid if something bad would befall her. Then he heard her singing in between her sobs. Calling out for Mei's butler.

Smiling he went over to her side and picked her up. He could still remember the way she looked at him. Relieved, surprised, happy, anxious. Such a gamut of emotion playing on her cute little face. But even then she still had the courage to ask who he was. And he answered that he was Mei Sama's butler.

So now he started his role as the butler of Shinonome Mei Sama, or now more known as Hongou Mei Sama. His life that was empty finally had a purpose again. The dark corner of his heart was lit with small fire and every day the fire was getting stronger. Melting the steel that encased his heart. It was not her charms nor her pretty smile that was his undoing. For he had seen ladies prettier and more charming than her. But more by her effort to do her best, for his sake and his sake alone. Her effort to try to be the best lady that he could be proud of. He never told her how flattered he was that she would do that for him. He was touched by her sincerity and her loyalty. But most of all by the beauty of her heart. How selfless she was. Willing to sacrifice her needs and bear the pain in order to make him happy. Nobody had ever done anything like that for him. He started to feel again. And for the first time in his life, he was letting his heart free to love. It was painful yet at the same time delightful. The feelings that he was experiencing was like a myriad color of the rainbow. He let himself to become human again.

And with his long experience as a butler, he did not try to stop her from loving him. He was even letting her to love him. He had committed the biggest sin a butler could do. But for once, he did not care. He even basked in the ray of her love. Feeling its warmth spread all over his being. Making him more alive than ever. Was he selfish? Wanting her just to look at him and him only. But he was pass being concern about rules. He just wanted to stop hurting her and be honest. So that day he made a decision. He would never cover his love for her. That he would try to work harder to make her love him and even harder to keep her heart. For he finally knew what he wanted. He did not want to be his butler only, but he wanted to be a man that could stand by her 'side' instead of behind her. A man that would love her as well as protect her. She was his sun. She was his air. Without her he was just an empty shell. Without her he could not go on living. So on that fateful day, Shibata Rihito kissed Hongo Mei full on her lips. Marking her as his. Forever and ever.


End file.
